The process of transferring film to video requires that the video material undergo color correction. The principal reasons for color correction are: i) The far smaller dynamic range of video as compared with film; ii) The need to calibrate or standardize the colors within scenes due to fluctuations in the film stock; and iii) The necessity of having natural-looking transitions from one scene to another. The conventional color correction process involves two videotape (VTR) machines, a color correction device, and a trained expert. The color correction device operates on the original, uncorrected material, usually available as digital video tape, and produces a new digital video tape with corrected colors.
The conventional color correction process is typically performed using standard-definition (SD) color correction machines on SD video material. In modern times, however, the demand for high-definition (HD) and high-resolution (HR) video has grown dramatically with the advent of e-cinema, HDTV, and other new broadcast media. As a result, there is also a demand for efficient and inexpensive color correction in these video formats as well. Conventional SD color correction machines, however, cannot process material at higher resolution, such as HD video. Consequently, such material can only be color-corrected with expensive, dedicated software and hardware.